Talk:Volcano (Borderlands)
Chance level is irrelivant? considering this weapon has 100% chance to ignite, the "high, higher, very high description is irrelivant? and if required to choose between two snipers, both x4 inced but one with slightly higher stats but only "high chance" the other with slightly lower stats but "very high chance" the one with better other overal stats would be margianally better? Comments From experiments with my Volcano (my favorite gun so far), leaving about 5-7 seconds between shots vitually guarantees the massive splash effect every shot. When using a higher rate of fire, I almost always only get the first round to splash, and the rest of the mag are just normal shots, admittedly with 100% ignition. I discovered this on Zombie Island, where the low rate of fire's repeated splash effect decimates Zombie hordes very quickly. :Man Who Go Boo 21:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Just thought id mention that its been proved that elemental count 4x etc doesn't relate to the effects chance, the reason this weapon has an almost 100% chance is due to the High effect chance text seen on the weapon :Lord Simpson 02:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I notice that too, it can be categorized by the second prefix on the weapon name. #normal - High Elemental Effect chance. #class B''' - Higher Elemental Effect chance. #class '''C - Very high Elemental Effect chance. i.e, DVL5 C''' Solid Volcano :ChaosKaizer 09:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) The special part of this weapon gives it a 100% chance to cause incineration on strike, no matter what it says :Saphireking65 09:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) True, but this might effect the chance of getting a larger explosion. :Feel the BURN! 17:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Not too sure of protocol here, but two other types of Volcano: GGN9 Solid, 299 Dam, 97.8 Acc, 0.8 Fr, 3 round clip, $6588 GGN50 Hard, 270 Dam, 95.7 Acc, 0.8 Fr, 6 round clip, $8167 : 00:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I think there are enough examples of Volcano weapons on the page already. There's so many random variations like those you mentioned it would be impossible to include them all. :Nimbulan 00:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I keep coming back to the Fearsome Volcano with 2.4 zoom, 98.6 accuracy, 543 damage and 0.9 fire rate as my sniper rifle of choice over the Fearsome Cyclops and Fearsome Thunder. It is more accurate than both, is as fast as both (the Thunder has a slow firing rate), the 2.4 zoom seems good enough so I seem to use the Cyclops as a special situation rifle and the explosion and splash appear to make it more powerful than the Thunder. I am now going to see how effective it is against fire resistant shields and fire elemental creatures. What sniper rifle do people rate over the Fearsome Volcano. :HeartStrong07 17:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i was lucky enough to find a liquid lance (hyperion) on both playthroughs with mordecai. though blue or purple at best it packs power and accuracy. for critters and folks resistant to elemental damage and plowing through shields it is my weapon of choice. :Dr. Clayton Forrestor 09:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) If I'm not using one of my volcanos I use one of four other sniper rifles... '''Shields: S&S Orion -- It's quite useful with the Guardians due to the fact that you can shoot at their feet and hit them thrice. With the trespass skill it makes you completely unstoppable. Fire Resistance: Torgue Cobra -- Very similar to the volcano but w/ explosive dmg. (Guarantees explosive damage, chance to splash) Bloodwing: Dahl Penetrator which allows for rapid fire without forcing you to burst fire. (Very useful w/ Carrion Call but requires an Ammo Regen Mod) Armored: Corrosive Hawkeye If you're going against armored foes i.e. Crimson Lance having a Corrosive x4 Sniper w/ decent stats is a good bet. :Doctorgray 05:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I've been using Volcano as my primary weapon for quite long time, but because I couldn't find Sniper regen mod, I switched to sniper/pistol combo. Volcano is one of the best sniper rifles around. It deals massive damage and splash is really useful, especially for Dr Ned's zombies, skags and criting spiderants. It's also easy to use. Tougher mobs are were Volcano fails. Due to fire animation, it's difficult to inflict a series of critical shots. I use Cyclops for long range to overcome this problem and high-rate 2.4+ zoom sniper for medium range (until I find lvl48 Cobra and Penetrator). For short range, I have powerful pistols - Equalizer with 257x7 dmg, 1.9 rate | Defiler with 6 bullets, 2.1 rate, 96 accuracy and almost 500 damage | Vengeance with 240dmg and zoom. After Killer and Relentless kick in, these puppies shatter everything. It limits Volcano use to non-Lance non-boss medium-to-high range targets. Fortunately that describes most of the mobs we encounter. --VenDev 08:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I found a volcano and the table says it gets over 400 dmg but it does only 218 is this a glitch or wrong data? (Epicmod 02:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC)) :Neither. The large majority of the examples on this page are from Playthrough 2, where weapons are substantially stronger. Beetle179 02:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I've been using this weapon since playthrough 1 and upgrading as I find new ones. I only took it off for a short period while I had a different sniper, but I missed the volcano too much. I've dealt with many of its variations--from high elemental chance to very high elemental chance. With the high chance models, I noticed that about 1 in 10 shots would not detonate, but as long as I hit the target it would burn. However, every once in a while, if I missed, there would be no explosion or flame where the buller hits the ground. This leads me to believe that the effect is not totally 100%, but like I said, this only seemed to happen if I didn't hit a target. With the very high effect chance, I did not notice this happening, but there was the occassional non-detonating shot, albeit much more occassional than high effect chance. PS: Did anyone else notice how incredibly common this gun is to find? I've found 4 of them just today. Tea ache sea 01:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tea ache sea, after 30+ levels using various Volcanos, I have noticed that without a doubt, fire damage is not delivered 100% of the time. While very very close (probably >99.9), I can remember a few dozen times when the shot does not cause fire damage, or produce it's signature fireball. So, I totally agree that it is not 100%, but let's see if anyone else can confirm this. Sleeps 18:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I can further justify this theory with the Maliwan Defiler. It's a corrosive revolver whose effect "supposedly" gives it a 100% chance to corrode, but that is 100% false! I use the defiler a lot and I remember a select few occassions in which there was no splash damage and the enemies did not corrode. I'll bet you money that the Volcano works the same way. Tea ache sea 03:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Its probably a glitch, mine does 100% everytime, i dont know what you guys are on. I have a Valcano with 1000+ damage PSN me (EGM_BlizzardKill) and ill dupe it for a high leveled cyclops - EGM_BlizzardKill My gun seems to be abnormally powerful, like it kill most bosses in one hit, and it kinda bugs me because it never really uses it's fire effect, is this a bug-((((pikachu9118 :Post the item card or stat readout. --Nagamarky I got one of these as a quest reward for fixing the bounty board and talking to the sherrif, how kind of her.Tombot 16:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) So after checking this page for known Volcano examples, it appears the one I have actually has more firepower than any other version currently listed. I believe there is potential for still stronger versions, too, as this is a level 60 gun and not a 61. This gun is completely legit; I picked it up fresh off a Crawmerax run. DVL29 Fearsome Volcano: 1079 Damage, 98.6 Accuracy, 0.6 Fire Rate. 3 bullet magazine. High Elemental Effect chance, 1.0x Weapon Zoom. I intend to post a picture later if needed. CasanovaSRK 07:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I believe your gun may look something like this. The level cap for weapons is level 60, and Fearsome is a good prefix that can only spawn on mat_1 Volcanoes, but barrel4 instead of barrel5 can add more damage. --Nagamarky 09:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : : :Using the word "firepower" do you mean raw damage or amount of rounds to damage ratio and rate of fire. If thats the case I have a Fearsome Dam: 924 Acc: 98.7 FR: 0.8 six round clip. plus it has the 2.4x weapon zoom, so what I'm getting at is I can put three more rounds down range while you reload. i'll put a pic up when i can.Sketchmode 07:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : Damage Seeing as the article says that damage is often higher than listed, is there anyway I can check the damage accurately on Xbox?Dijele 23:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :It states the damage is normally higher than listed because of the extra fire/splash damage. Not to mention critical hits and whether or not the target is lower than your level. Beetle179 02:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) highest volcano? the 1100 damage volcano, i got it from the craw weapons vending machine. i got the other one from a friend. SAIYANHULK 17:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) i have a lvl 48 volcano for my lvl 50 hunter(no dlc) and it has around 650 dam. and x4 fire dam. w 250% crit hit dam. and 98 acc and 3 in the clip. but with the right skills, my hunter can hit 6000s with no crit hit damage (caliber skill) . crit hit with my class mod(3caliber4focus3carrioncall/90% sniper crit hit dam.) caliber and deadly and trespass skills, on a crit hit i can hit in the 28000 range. this sounds too astonishing to believe but it can be done with the volcano. Level 69 Volcano Here is a level 69 Volcano I found on the weapons vendor machine in old haven. Best overall volcano I've seen After about 30-40 runs in General Knoxx, still think I got a little lucky with this. It's got a pretty fast reload too. Not to brag, but I think objectively this might be the best Volcano on the entire site overall so far. Check just the raw DPS stats: 834 (dmg) * 0.9 (fire rate) * 98.7 (acc) / 100 TOTAL: 740.84 DPS (Extras: 2.4x zoom, Very high chance & 6 shots) The next best I see is this, pic #33 above: 1189 (dmg) * 0.7 (fire rate) * 97.4 (acc) / 100 TOTAL: 810.66 DPS (Extras: 1.0x zoom, High chance & 6 shots) For the extra 70 straight out DPS extra, I would not be willing to sacrifice the significantly better zoom, slight accuracy advantage, and extra high chance at an elemental effect (for bonus damage) that the slightly lower DPS weapon provides. And here's the stats of the weapon above, which though a decent weapon, seems to be significantly worse than either (although this is deceiving when you just glance at its raw damage): 1103 (dmg) * 0.6 (fire rate) * 96.6 (acc) / 100 TOTAL: 639.29 DPS Wow! 100 raw DPS lower than mine. Extras include 1.0x zoom and again, Very high chance & 6 shots : Edit: Moved posts above the table. It says CLEARLY to put posts ABOVE the table. Please sign your posts with 4 tilde keys ("~") -- 04:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) =Known Models= }} Table Comments I think we should move the weapon example table to the talk page. It is making the article WAY too long. We could even condense the information; for example, each model has a scope (though magnification varies), comes with either 3 or 6 as the magazine size, has at least a high elemental chance, Incendiary x4, and of course the flavor effect. Anyone agree? I've done this with other pages and it looks so much nicer. --Zaybertamer 20:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not really sure why the table was started in the first place. All the guns are randomly generated so we could get a gun with the exact same name as one in the table with completely different stats. Having stat ranges in the weapon info box is probably the best way to go and will take up a lot less space. --Nimbulan 21:14, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I made the table so that the page wouldn't look cluttered with all the thumbnails that people put in it. If you want to make it more organized then go ahead. --Saphireking65 21:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I'm moving the table here for now, and I'll rework the article. Then we can decide if we still want the table here. --Zaybertamer 21:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I reworked the table based on Raisin's design, it's much better now IMO --Saphireking65 03:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Moved the table up above these table commments because most people are looking for talk on the weapon or the list of models not the blabber about how the table looks. Also, we shouldn't show the pictures on this page, it'd look much nicer without and people can always click on the link the table to navigate to a separate page. It'll simplify the page and make it much easier to navigate. --Doctorgray 05:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ---- JCEHunter's volcano i have a lvl 48 volcano for my lvl 50 hunter(no dlc) and it has around 650 dam. and x4 fire dam. w 250% crit hit dam. and 98 acc and 3 in the clip. but with the right skills, my hunter can hit 6000s with no crit hit damage (caliber skill) . crit hit with my class mod(3caliber4focus3carrioncall/90% sniper crit hit dam.) caliber and deadly and trespass skills, on a crit hit i can hit in the 28000 range. this sounds too astonishing to believe but it can be done with the volcano. JCEHunter talk 16:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) DO NOT PUT ANY TALK BELOW THIS AREA!!! DO IT ABOVE THE TABLE